


By Your Hands

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and what she beholds is him...





	By Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on my Tumblr =)

**_Prompt:_ Bog likes to sit at Marianne's window watching the sunrise. Marianne likes to sketch him in those moments because he looks so soft then. He gets flustered when she shows it to him.**

* * *

 

“Ah had no idea that you could draw…” Bog murmured, his eyes still drinking in the image before him, his claws holding the sketchbook like the tenders petal, the touch of them as delicate as a butterfly upon a soap bubble. 

Marianne bit her lip and looked down, her lashes low upon her cheeks. “Not like Dawn can, anyway. All of our tutors thought she had such a _gift_ , she always was sketching and doodling dresses and flowers and other fairies on her homework parchments. I did the same, but…mine were beastly, dark and…”

She stops and shrugs wryly, her lips twisting in self-deprecation. “ _Different.”_

Bog glanced up at her, his claws still cradling the sketches close. 

She read his look and sighed, long and low and heartfelt. “I know, that’s what you like. And that’s what I like too. But…I never really felt comfortable showing people my art for the longest time because of it. I was always gonna fail in comparison to Dawn.” 

“Ah don’t see yer sister here now,” Bog countered, edging closer to her on her window seat. His eyes were soft, the blue of them clear and tender as the spring sky. “Just you an’ me. An’ Ah think these are beautiful, Tough Girl.”

She smiled, both soft and teasing. “You think  _you’re_  beautiful?” 

She regretted it as soon as she said it, and tensed for the usual flash of self-loathing to cross his face whenever someone brought up his looks. 

But instead Bog smiled at her, soft and slow. “When done by your hands…aye, Ah suppose Ah am.”


End file.
